


[RWBY] Nora Joins In

by Umbrelloid



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat, but Nora's never been one for proverbs. When she walks in on Jaune and Pyrrha having some fun, does she respect their privacy and leave? Nope - she wants in.-Champion of Venus - Version 0.13 is out now! If you like thick ladies, busty goddesses, and big, fat dicks attached to them,check out the public build here.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie
Kudos: 98





	[RWBY] Nora Joins In

With Ren meditating in his room, Nora had no one to talk to, and so she went looking for someone else to torment. This late in the evening, the Academy grounds were dim and mostly quiet, but the silence went away when Nora started to hum. It was late in the year: Nora’s breath fogged as it met the air, and soon she was hugging herself against the cold. Finally, she stepped into the warmth of the gym building and pressed herself against a radiator, groaning as the heat flowed through her.

She heard a sound, faint and muffled by walls. The sound continued as Nora strained to hear. A slow grin spread across her face as she realised what was happening. Oh, saucy! There was no way Nora wasn’t about to barge in on this little party. The sound was coming from behind the locker room door. Nora paused there and stripped, peeling her shirt up her shapely torso to expose her big, bubbly tits and then wiggling her skirt down her legs, freeing her thick booty. Nora tittered to herself, getting way too excited for her own good. So what if she was cold? She’d be all hot and bothered soon enough…

Nora pushed through the locker room door. “Did someone order a double?” she asked as she displayed herself…and then paused, staring at the special surprise that waited for her.

Jaune held Pyrrha in a Full Nelson, arms hooked under her thighs, her palms flat on the wall as he pounded her from behind. His abs clenched tight as he RAMMED back and forth, driving every last inch of his shockingly thick and long cock into Pyrrha’s sopping pussy. If Jaune was in bliss, Pyrrha was in paradise: her green eyes rolled back in her skull as Jaune pounded her silly, making her thick asscheeks bounce and jiggle against his abs. Her breasts hung in the air, and they bounced more beautifully than in Nora’s wildest dreams: swinging up and down in obscene strikes against her own hard abs, smacking together in juicy circles… Nora suppressed a shallow moan and trailed a palm across her clit, a tingle of pure joy creeping through her naked body. She stepped into the locker room and leaned against the same wall Jaune was screwing Pyrrha against, crossing her arms under her own large tits. Where Pyrrha’s body was hard from excessive training, Nora was soft and juicy from her shoulders to her soles. The difference between them was striking…and Pyrrha was a few inches taller…but other than that, they had the same basic, bootylicious body type. Nora’s grin increased as Jaune’s moans and groans guttered out from between his clenched teeth. She’d never imagined those kinds of noises coming from his lips – of course, rationally, his relationship with Pyrrha had to have this side to it, but they were so cute and innocent together that sex never registered on the observer’s consciousness. Nora felt she was witnessing something taboo.

At last ready to announce her presence, Nora took a deep breath and said, “I always knew you’d be big, Jaune, but over ten inches? I’m shocked.”

Jaune froze mid-thrust, a shuddering gasp in his throat. Pyrrha gave a confused moan, then pushed herself back from the wall and covered her mouth with both hands, shocked by the intrusion. Nora wore a shit-eating grin on her face, stroking her palm up and down over her tender clit. As Jaune pulled out of Pyrrha in a hurry, Nora’s eyes dropped to his bulky dick, swinging glossily between his thighs. She whistled a low note. 

“Th-this isn’t what it looks like!” Jaune said in voice that bordered on whining. Nora giggled at his tone, his expression of shock, the way his blue eyes narrowed in confusion as he finally registered her naked body. The poor guy just wasn’t built to handle situations like this. Pyrrha looked similarly shocked and frightened, mortified that she’d been caught in the act. Nora thought her blush was adorable.

“Aww, look at the two of you,” Nora purred. “I always knew you’d be great together.”

Pyrrha covered her tits with an arm and her pussy with the other hand, stepping half-behind Jaune to shield her ‘decency’. She couldn’t hold Nora’s eyes. “Wh-why are you here?”

Nora’s expression flattened. “You’re gonna make me say it, huh? The obvious.” She sauntered forwards, stepping past the stunned Jaune so she could inspect Pyrrha’s body. Her fingers came to rest on Pyrrha’s chiselled hips, caressing her skin slowly and softly as she brought her lips within centimetres of her friend’s own kissers. “I wanna join in.”

Pyrrha leaned back slightly, eyes widening with shock. She looked at Jaune, who seemed similarly startled by the confession – but not startled enough to kill his boner. In fact, he was throbbing thicker and harder than before. Nora’s cheeks puffed out as she snorted with amusement, watching Pyrrha’s green eyes. The redhead was embarrassed, nervous beyond all words…and yet, her nipples were stiff, and when Nora touched her arm she willingly dropped it to expose herself. Nora accepted that for the invitation it was, and bumped her shoulder on Pyrrha’s arm as she turned to Jaune. 

“Hey, big guy,” she murmured. Not wasting a moment beating around the bush, Nora grabbed Jaune’s massive cock in her hand and led him into the showers, her wide hips swinging every step of the way. He cast a pleading glance at Pyrrha, who could only sigh and shake her head, giving in to the reality of the situation: Nora was an overwhelming force in her own right, and once she decided to do something, nothing could stop her from getting what she wanted. Nora even looked back at Pyrrha before she disappeared, shooting a naughty wink at her toned friend and quirking a hip up high as she lingered in the shower threshold. “Let’s go.”

Pyrrha followed. When she stepped into the showers, Nora was already working her wiles on Jaune: pressing him against a wall and inspecting his naked body, lips curling into a vicious grin at what she saw. She didn’t often think about it (due to the aforementioned innocence), but Jaune had a studly bod, and now she’d gotten a look, she planned to taste every inch of him. Eyes narrowing, she leaned toward Jaune and kissed his chest, dragging her lips gently along his smooth skin. 

“H-Hey,” Jaune murmured, way too excited for his own good: his monstercock throbbed and twitched with heated desire as Nora explored his body, grazing her teeth ever so softly over his nipples before making her way down his abs, lowering herself deeper and deeper into an ass-popping squat. Her tongue trickled out to slide against his flesh, teasing him with her gaze while her breasts slid around his shaft, enticing him with her warmth and softness. Before she reached a full squat, Nora rose again – this time all the way to her tiptoes, so she could clasp his face between her hands and capture his lips in a kiss. 

“Nnmmh...!” she crooned into his mouth while Pyrrha watched on with a jealous lip-bite. Pyrrha had to wonder why she was letting Nora do this. Was she really okay with it? Pyrrha’s body gave the answer her mind could not: she was tingling down below, badly, and even now her thighs were starting to shine with her own arousal. She supposed that was reason enough to continue, but that didn’t stop her from feeling uneasy as she approached the kissing pair. Nora nursed Jaune’s cock under her hand, grasping and pumping it firmly, struggling to wrap her hand around his wrist-thickness. When she finally broke the kiss, she was grinning dizzily, panting for air, overwhelmed by the naughtiness of it all. “Fuck, I’m gonna enjoy this,” she groaned, stroking Jaune faster and faster before releasing him, stepping back to Pyrrha’s side while he was twitching at his peak. “Ooh, were you about to cum? Sorry, but you need to work for that.” She hooked an arm around Pyrrha’s waist and leaned into her stronger friend, nipping her earlobe with a deep chuckle. Pyrrha’s horniness was all too apparent: she was panting for air, so tender to the touch that Nora’s bite made her whimper. “We’re gonna have…nnh, lots of fun together. And I know just the thing to break the ice…”

-

A minute later, Nora and Pyrrha were standing side by side, each on one leg, bracing themselves against the wall with their tits bunched together. Nora smirked at Pyrrha’s dazed expression, then looked back at Jaune, who stood with a leg over each shoulder. Both girls were both highly flexible, and their pussies nestled against each other before Jaune’s throbbing cock. He couldn’t contain his excitement: his blue eyes blurred with desire, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he tried to decide who to fuck first. Nora made that decision for him, grasping his cockhead and guiding it between their bodies. As soon as he felt the contours of their stomachs grasping his cock between them, he began to thrust like a machine, unable to stop himself. His monstercock lurched back and forth, enjoying the definition of Pyrrha’s abs and the soft plumpness of Nora’s tummy at the same time, all while their tight, sopping pussies lubricated his thrusting shaft. Nora moaned, then kissed Pyrrha full on the lips, surprising her with the overtly lesbian display. It took a moment for Pyrrha to recover, but when she did, she kissed back with a surprising amount of passion, plunging her tongue into Nora’s mouth. The feeling of Jaune’s cock pumping between their bodies was a unique kind of pleasure, and Pyrrha was enjoying it to the fullest extent, rocking her hips as agilely as she could while standing on one leg, trusting Jaune to stop her from losing her balance. Both women crooned as Jaune pumped rhythmically between their pussies, getting them both off at once. Soon the surfaces of their bellies were so wet and slippery that there was barely any friction, but they just pressed closer, grinding their midriffs together as Jaune moaned in pleasure. 

They broke their kiss to gaze at Jaune with narrowed eyes, both of them grinning teasingly. “Nngh, this feels so good,” Pyrrha said as she shimmied her hips, huffing and puffing as Jaune’s giant cock slid over her pussy. She’d never felt this excited before. Maybe she’d always wanted a threesome, but just didn’t know it?

“H-Hey, if you keep going…” Jaune warned in a shaky voice, but the girls ignored him. He watch them making out, their tongues slipping and sliding together as they groaned into each other’s mouths, giving him the sexiest show he’d ever witnessed. They wanted to finish him off, and they were about to get their wish, but first he was going to give them a shock. As he pulled back, he grasped the base of his dick and took aim – and plunged it balls-deep in Nora’s pussy. The ginger slut yelped, her tongue spilling free in an expression of pure joy as he stirred her cunt with rough thrusts, clapping his balls against her pillowy thigh again and again. Pyrrha, seeing Nora’s pleasure, moaned and nibbled her friend’s neck – which only made her pleasure all the more intense. Nora came on Jaune’s pumping fuckrod, squirting all over his pelvis, twitching and arching her belly against his abs…and just as her ecstasy started to wind down, Jaune pulled out and RAMMED himself into Pyrrha. Pyrrha’s tits leapt against the air. She barely kept her balance as he fucked her roughly, rocking her back and forth between his muscular body and the wall, making her cry out in her brightest, shakiest voice as she hit her own shuddering climax. 

At last, Jaune’s pleasure peaked. He pulled out of Pyrrha’s clenching pussy and thrust between them once again, grinding on their cumming cunts as he launched into his own massive orgasm. His climax hit like a truck, stealing away his thoughts in a tide of bright, white pleasure. He arched his back and erupted thick ropes of cum across the bottoms of his lovers’ tits, painting their breasts white as they stiffened in surprise. They looked down and caught the next blast directly in their faces. Nora was shocked by Jaune’s amazing potency, while Pyrrha was shocked because he’d never fired quite this hard before. He gasped and grunted, his hips jerking back with each high-pressure blast, squirting an entire bukkake’s worth of spunk between their bodies. 

Pyrrha looked at Nora, who licked around her own mouth before pressing into another kiss, hungrily lapping and rolling that hungry tongue of hers over the redhead’s features. Pyrrha could only shut her eyes under the assault, allowing the ginger to clean her. Jaune panted for air, dizzy from the pleasure he’d just experienced. He’d splattered cum all over the white tile wall, but it quickly washed away as Nora reached out to turn the shower on. Hot water gushed over their bodies, cleansing any trace of their depravity, leaving them slick, shiny, and clean as they rose and gazed at each other with lust.

“That was amazing,” Jaune said with a sheepish half-grin. “We should do it again sometime—”

“Ohhh, no,” said Nora playfully, wrapping her hands over his shoulders and digging in her nails, making him grimace. Pyrrha stepped beside him to wrap her boobs around his bicep, peering into his eyes with sharp intent. Nora giggled. “Guys are all the same. Don’t you see we’re not satisfied? That means you’re gonna keep fucking us until we let you go.”

“Do you understand, Jaune?” asked Pyrrha, her lips hovering close to his ear. Jaune was startled. He’d never heard Pyrrha speak in such a sultry voice before, and her soft breaths against his neck were threatening to drive him crazy. His cock stopped drooping and, as the girls each laid a hand upon its bridge, started to bulk up again.

“Good boy,” said Nora with a cackle, and patted his head. “I hope you can keep up with us!”

-

Jaune pounded Pyrrha from behind, bending her over the bench and slapping her ass with one hand while the other grasped her hair. He’d wrapped her red ponytail around his wrist, holding her in a tight, back-arching grip as he clobbered her cunt without mercy. She yelled in absolute bliss, eyes rolling back and tears trickling down her bright-red cheeks. “Fuck--! Haah, Jaune…!” she howled as his cock lunged in and out, in and out, piston-pumping her without pause. She loved rough sex, she was starting to realise. Nothing made her feel better than Jaune’s humongous dick stretching her deepest depths, punching her cervix like she was some kind of gutter whore! Her breasts leapt wildly beneath her, jiggling all over the place as shower water rained off of them.

Plap, plap, slap! Jaune’s hips rocketed into her asscheeks so rapidly that her smooth, glossy buns turned as red as her face. She’d be sore for days – that much was obvious – but that didn’t seem to matter amidst this overwhelming bliss. Her teeth ground together as she came again, gasping and squeaking pitifully.

“That’s a neat face you’re making,” Nora purred, leaning on the wall beside the rutting lovers. “Is this what I was disturbing when I came in? I should’ve left you alone a little while longer…” She gasped as Jaune tensed – and suddenly, cum blasted from around Pyrrha’s over-stretched cunt, his load backfiring out of her! Jets of seed gushed down her thighs and dissipated in the downpour of water, and when Jaune pulled his slime-caked cock out of Pyrrha, she was trembling badly, her eyes swimming in a sea of pleasure.

“Your turn,” Jaune growled.

-

Nora squealed in bliss, hands wrapped in Jaune’s hair as he roughly tongued her cunt. Her thighs mounted on his shoulders, ankles touching his lower back, Nora was held up against the tile wall, completely helpless beneath the onslaught of the blond stud’s tongue. “Ha-aahhn! This isn’t…nnghh…what I meant by ‘keeping up’ with us!”

Jaune ignored her protests and focused on her pleasure, digging his biceps into the plump masses of her asscheeks and leaning against her even harder. Nora’s gasps and moans burst freely from her lips: she arched her back and shuddered with pleasure, closing her eyes before he could see her losing control.

“Fffgh…keep going, Jaune…” she said in a much sweeter, softer voice. “M-Make me cum real hard, okay…?”

That wouldn’t take long, from the looks of things. Nor would Jaune last long in his current state: Pyrrha squatted before him, her thick ass kissing the wall, Nora’s juices splattering in her hair as she hungrily glutted herself on Jaune’s monstercock. Swaying back and forth, cupping his apple-sized balls in one hand and her cunt in the other, Pyrrha sucked him off without a thought for his limits. He got the impression she was sucking for her own pleasure rather than his: maybe she just really loved the sensation of a fat cock sliding over her tongue, thick enough to bulge her cheek way out when she turned her head… She reached back to straighten her ponytail, then grasped Jaune’s cock close to the hilt and leaned forward. Glurkhh… He gasped and canted his head in bliss as his dick sank down Pyrrha’s throat, stretching out her neck in a deliciously fat bulge. Pyrrha’s eyes flickered upwards in pleasure, and two fingers curled into her pussy, starting to rub the first joints against her clit in needy passion.

“Wh-what a slut, right?” Nora asked as she heard Pyrrha’s glugs and glarks, squeezing Jaune’s blond hair tighter. “Hahhhngh… Fuck, push your tongue…deeper!” She gasped as Jaune obeyed, plunging her depths with slick, pink muscle. Nora couldn’t contain her delight: she let her voice out in warbling moans, broadcasting her ecstasy to the world. She shuffled her hips from side to side, then started to roll them firmly against Jaune’s face, riding his tongue with dizzy pumps. Suddenly she hiked her chin and clenched her teeth, gurgling as she hit her climax. “Fuaaah!” Her tongue spilled free in a lazy ahegao, trembling from head to toe, sagging forwards over Jaune as her thighs squished his face and her toes curled behind his back. “Hah…hah…haaahhhn…”

Jaune grunted into Nora’s pussy, still hungrily making out with her quivering womanhood while rolling his hips against Pyrrha’s increasingly passionate blowjob. She swallowed his cock with vigour, gagging and coughing each time he plunged past her collarbone, stretching herself out with glee. The constant rippling of her hot gullet around his cock pushed him over the edge long before he was ready, and he groaned as he blasted her stomach with a vast load, filling it to the brim in a matter of five or six shots. She held herself down on his meat, lips flattened against his hilt, cum bubbling from her nostrils as she glared up at him with intense desire. She swallowed every drop of his load and then kept sucking, rocking back and forth, back and forth, even when his cock had gone completely soft. Her hands slid over her perfect tits, squishing them under her palms as she throated that giant slab of meat. “Mmglk…glrk…glrrk…” Jaune shuddered and squeezed Nora tighter, overwhelmed by pleasure. He started to thrust even harder against Pyrrha’s face, grunting and gasping for air as he pounded her gullet at full power. It wasn’t long before he lost control and blasted his load down her throat, massive jolts of jizz guttering from his enraged dick and flooding her tummy. Pyrrha’s eyes rolled back in a fuck-hungry daze, tears leaking down her reddened cheeks. Jaune groaned and leaned forward, resting Nora’s back against the wall as he spurted the last few shots. 

“Mmngh…fuck…” he groaned into Nora’s pussy. “You two…are gonna break me…”

“Count on it,” Nora sighed, and SWATTED her bubbly flank with an open palm, making her thick booty wobble and bound. “Now, then – time for the next position!”

-

Nora bent over, put her wrists between her face and the wall, and shook her fat booty from side to side. Jaune groaned, already stroking his cock over her pillowy cheeks, grinding and thrusting, making that perfect ass bound. “Is this what you want?” he snarled as she lifted her ass up high and brought it down in a thunderclap of flesh. 

“Well, duh,” she said. “Hammer me like a nail! Go wild.”

Beneath Nora, between her parted legs, lay a dizzily smiling Pyrrha. The redheaded superstar crossed her hands over her pussy and watched a glob of cum droop from Jaune’s cockhead toward her. When the rope broke, the glob splattered on her forehead, and she went cross-eyed to stare at it. “Nngh. Hurry up, Jaune. I’m not sure how long I can hold in my feelings…”

“Understood.” Digging his hands into Nora’s asscheeks, Jaune lined up his thrust and SLAMMED Nora’s unprotected asshole. Her rim stretched around his girth, and Nora gave a howl of surprise at the maddeningly blissful sensation. 

“Whoooaafuck!” she cried out, her tongue flopping from her open mouth while her eyes rolled back in their sockets. “You’re…making me…ahegao like a whore!” Her gurgling tones only spurred Jaune to greater heights of assfuckery: he buried his hands in the flanks of her giant buttcheeks and slammed her harder, faster than before, pounding her rump so hard it hurt.

But it hurt so good… Nora was beyond bliss: she couldn’t really compute the pleasure she was feeling, rushing and wrenching through her body like a tide of lava. Her belly bulged around Jaune’s clobbering fuckslab, struggling to contain his girth while he pummelled her guts like his own, personal cocksleeve. When he let go of her buttcheeks, they jiggled and smack, smack, smacked together like crazy, while cuntjuice and cockslime drizzled down her thighs onto Pyrrha’s face. The redhead opened wide and outstretched her tongue to gather up the cream, hungrily feasting on the depraved liquids. Jaune kept thrusting, spanking Nora’s plump thighs with his hefty, swinging balls, drawing out deeper and more guttural moans from his thirsty lover. 

By now Jaune’s head was starting to cloud from the constant stream of orgasms – until he could think of nothing but the next thrust, and the next, and the next! Each strike sent a violent ripple through Nora’s rump, lifting her onto her tiptoes and making her squeal. She reached back to spank herself, and Jaune responded by pitching forward and RAVAGING her ass without a moment of pause or even a change in rhythm. He pumped her like a machine, gasping and groaning as he struggled to fill his lungs, unable to stop until he’d had his fill. Even when he came, he didn’t stop pumping. “Hnnghh!” Jaune rode the waves of his own climax, pressure-pumping Nora’s insides white. Each shot caused a minor backblast of spunk that poured down her thighs and slapped onto Pyrrha’s face, her open mouth and rolling tongue… Soon Pyrrha’s entire head was buried under a minor snowdrift of spunk, only bursting bubbles and the faint swirling of her long tongue suggesting a person was beneath. 

But then, to his surprise, Pyrrha jerked into motion. Flinging the majority of cream off her face with an arm, she lurched to her knees and buried her face in Jaune’s balls, grumbling as she tongued his smooth sack. Her hands found his ankles, and she nestled into his balls with all the vigour of a woman in love. One at a time, she took his huge, round testicles into her mouth and jostled them on her tongue, flicking and rolling this way and that while Jaune curled his toes in pleasure. There was no stopping Pyrrha once she entered a ball-worshipping frenzy, and now he was forced to endure the full power of her lust. Just as he was about to hose Nora’s guts a second time from the tongueplay alone, Pyrrha released his sack – and Jaune felt it slide over her hair as she pushed toward Nora’s twitching, trembling pussy. Nora sensed what was coming, and gave a helpless squeak of protest a moment before Pyrrha’s lips and tongue started to caress her needy womanhood. 

“Haah, that’s it,” Jaune hissed between his teeth, barely holding his composure. If not for his midnight training sessions with Pyrrha, he never would have been able to fuck like this, and even now his endurance was wearing thin, but he gathered his resolve and kept pumping, determined to punish Nora for her rude interruption. He slapped her ass and grinned at the lewd sound it made, then bent over her and bit her neck. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Hhah! Nnngh!” she wailed, no longer able to speak. Then she gave an especially incoherent howl, going cross-eyed as she came. Her thighs flexed, and she squirted her slick, clear juices all over Pyrrha’s face while the redhead slurped her slutty cunt. Pyrrha’s tongue was racing inside Nora, teasing her all the way to the g-spot with her especially long and dexterous muscle. Jaune thought it was unfair Nora was getting all the pleasure, and raced to claim his own--!

“No, Jaune!” The panic in Pyrrha’s tone made him pause. She peeled back from Nora’s pussy and gasped for air, juices hanging from her chin, leaving the poor ginger twitching in her wake. “We can’t…not just yet. Save your energy for…something else…”

Jaune wanted to finish off right away, but Pyrrha’s tone got him curious, so he pulled out of Nora with a wet ‘pop!’ and smacked his cock down on his girlfriend’s red hair. 

“What are you thinking?”

-

Nora and Pyrrha knelt facing each other, lovingly pumping their tits up and down Jaune’s monstercock. Jaune sat on a bench in the changing room, marvelling at the two women servicing his massive prick. The look of love in their eyes was unquestionable, and they gave worship to him like the most loyal sluts on the planet. Nora’s boobs were slightly bigger than Pyrrha’s, but Pyrrha made up for it with passion, pressing harder forwards while Nora grinned smugly at her efforts. 

“No need to be jealous,” Nora said, then leaned down and swallowed Jaune’s cock whole. “Mmnglhh! Puah… This thing’s for sharing.”

Pyrrha groaned. As soon as Jaune’s cock emerged from Nora’s lips, she dived onto it too, guzzling it down to the hilt and swirling her tongue over his balls while he squirmed in utter delight. He knew he could stir up one more load for his loving ladies, and he planned to make it a big one – all for the sake of their pleasure. Resting a hand on each of their heads, stroking their hair, he watched them in awe. Nora and Pyrrha shared his cock in graceful harmony, taking turns to stroke it, to suck it, to lather kisses from base to tip… Each wave of affections made his cock buck and throb violently, and he was sure he’d end up spraying a load before he was ready, but his lovers knew when to hold back, when to allow a brief lull in their worship. 

But then it started. As though a switch had been flicked, the girls began to get crazy with their affections. They went up and down on his rod as though their lives depended on it, slurping and gagging, coughing and spitting, their hot gullets rippling around his massive monstercock as though playing a game to see who received his cumshots first. When Nora came up again and Pyrrha went down, the ginger caught the redhead’s hair in both hands and pressed her down, holding her against Jaune’s pelvis for a long, spluttering few seconds. When she released, Pyrrha rocketed up and wheezed for air…then glowered at her smirking friend. Pyrrha got her revenge in the exact same manner: seizing Nora’s hair and SLAMMING her down that fuckpillar, forcing drool to squirt from her lips and nostrils as she struck the hilt. “Glrrkh!” 

-

Somehow, Jaune made it through their dreadful affections. Once they were all facefucked out, they pressed him back on the bench until he was lying flat, peering up at them with questioning eyes. They looked at each other coyly, winked, and then climbed on top. This time they moved like one being, as though they’d planned their positions from the start: Nora mounted his cock while Pyrrha sat on his face, descending on him with her slick, needy pussy. Jaune eagerly buried his face in her womanhood and began to eat her out, stroking his tongue along her clit while she rocked and rolled her toned hips. Nora, meanwhile, wasted no time beginning to brutefuck his cock with rough WHUMPs of her ass on his thighs. “Fuck!” she cried to the heavens, squeezing her tits between her biceps and growling as a fresh orgasm rolled through her. Jaune couldn’t even watch her pussy gliding up and down his dick, so instead he focused on pleasuring Pyrrha while Nora pleasured herself using his fuckhammer like her own personal dildo. 

“Ahn…Jaune…!” Pyrrha gasped and tossed her head back in orgasm, palms flat on his muscular chest. “Nngh…nnnhhah…” As she moaned, Nora leaned forward and kissed her deeply – and after a moment, she returned the kiss, swapping spit with her teammate while Jaune baked beneath their rolling, rutting hips. 

He’d held on for long enough. With a muffled moan, he unleashed a tide of spunk into Nora’s womb – big enough to swell her stomach. She groaned and clutched his hips between her thighs, still rocking her hips faintly back and forth as cum poured from her clenching pussy all over his pelvis. “Fucckk…so much fuckin’ jizz…” she said in a tight voice, slooowly leaning back until she sprawled in the opposite direction to Jaune, his cock still rooted inside her. “So good…”

Pyrrha slid back and sat on the end of the bench, peering down into Jaune’s dazed eyes. “It seems Nora’s worn out,” she said, caressing his blond hair with one hand. “But I’m not done yet. Not by a long shot…”

As she leaned down to kiss him, only one thought registered on Jaune’s mind.

_I’m in danger._


End file.
